


Flowers.

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Ryuu had no idea what he was thinking. Here he was driving to the Takanashi Productions dorms with a huge bouquet of flowers in the passenger seat next to him, intent on one thing.I have to see Sougo-kun.





	Flowers.

Ryuu had no idea what he was thinking. Here he was driving to the Takanashi Productions dorms with a huge bouquet of flowers in the passenger seat next to him, intent on one thing.

_I have to see Sougo-kun._

_Wait wait shit._

Ryuu pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't even know if Sougo was home. He pulled out his phone and called Sougo's number, his hands already shaking.

Sougo picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Ryuunosuke. Are you home?"

"Tsunashi-san!" Sougo exclaimed. Was he shocked or excited? Sougo and Ryuu had been spending more time together as of late, but they always made plans days in advance (usually because of their busy schedules). "Yes, I am home. Why?"

Ryuu hesitated. "I was wondering if maybe I could come over?" Fuck, what was he thinking? This was so sudden, so out of nowhere.

"Of course. I'm the only one here right now, though, so if you wanted to see anyone else-"

"No!" Ryuu exclaimed, perhaps too quickly. "That's perfectly fine. I want to see you." Was he being too obvious? What was he thinking?

"Alright then. How long until you get here?"

"I'm already out and close by, so just a few minutes."

"Alright. See you then, Tsunashi-san."

Ryuu took a deep breath. This was happening. He was going to see Sougo. With flowers. They'd be alone. God help him.

Roughly five minutes later, Ryuu found himself knocking at Sougo's door. His mind was racing, screaming that this was a terrible idea. That he was making a mistake, moving too fast. But he was here. There was no turning back now.

Sougo opened the door with a smile. He looked surprised when he noticed the bouquet Ryuu was unsuccessfully attempting to hide behind his back, but he made no mention of it.

"Come in." Sougo led Ryuu into the living area and gestured towards the furniture. "Sit anywhere you like. Let me know if you want anything. A drink, refreshments. I think we have some leftover cake that Mitsuki-san made last night. Once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, we don't usually have leftover cake." Sougo offered, a smile playing on his lips.

Sougo had become a lot more relaxed around Ryuu as of late. He hadn't lost any of his formality, but that was just how Sougo was. In Ryuu's eyes, it was part of his charm.

"No thanks, I'm alright." Ryuu replied. Before sitting down, he offered Sougo the bouquet. "I- I thought you might like these." He stammered. "They caught my eye when I was out earlier. The purple reminded me of you." Ryuu wanted to melt into the floor. Was there any possible way to phrase this that wasn't a dead giveaway of just how unmistakably head-over-heels he was for Sougo?

Sougo gasped, delighted. He took the bouquet with a smile that Ryuu could clearly see was genuine.

Sougo often smiled out of politeness, but it was the smiles of true happiness that Ryuu loved seeing the most. To think that he'd been the one to make Sougo smile like that...

"I hope we have a vase somewhere..." Sougo said, as he walked out of the room in an attempt to find one.

Ryuu heaved a sigh of relief. That had gone well. Now if he could just keep himself from saying anything stupid for the rest of his visit. Part of him did hope, of course, that Sougo would return his feelings. But how likely was that? Ryuu was terrified that, if he confessed, especially so suddenly, it would ruin everything. But his impulses didn't seem to be affected by that fear.

Sougo soon returned, having found something to hold his bouquet, and placed it on a table, in clear view of the entire room. He sat down on the couch one cushion away from Ryuu. "Thank you for the flowers," he said. "I love them. It makes me indescribably happy to think that something so beautiful made you think of me."

Ryuu couldn't stop himself before the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "Why wouldn't it? You're very beautiful yourself." Ryuu hadn't thought he could want to melt into the floor anymore than he did already. Evidently he had been wrong. But still he went on. "You're bewitching."

Sougo gasped. "...Thank you." He seemed to choke on his words.

 _Did I fuck up_? Ryuu wondered. "Was that weird?"

"A little. But it was a pleasant surprise."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

 _Shit_.

Ryuu tried to change the subject. "So. Have you heard Re:vale's new single?"

"I have! I actually had the privilege to be able to visit Re:vale-san's private studio around the time Yuki-san was working on the song, and I was able to hear a sample of it before it was released. It's even more amazing hearing the finished product after that experience."

"Wow."

"Did I say too much?"

"No, no! I love hearing you talk about music. You're so passionate about it. You light up. It's amazing." Fuck. He was doing it again.

Sougo's eyes widened, as if realizing something. He looked Ryuu in the eye, and said: "Tsunashi-san. Can I ask you something?"

Ryuu felt his heart rate speed up. _He knows. He definitely knows_. "Yes."

Sougo took a deep breath. "Tsunashi-san, do you have feelings for me?"

Ryuu jumped up from his seat and began babbling. "I do and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push this in you, I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Tsunashi-san." Sougo's tone was firm, yet gentle. He was blushing cherry red, and seemed to hesitate momentarily."Tsunashi-san, I return the feelings."

Ryuu stopped in his tracks. "You do?"

"Yes."

Ryuu's heart leaped. Could this really be happening? His jaw dropped and he stared at Sougo in disbelief. He wanted to say something smooth, something memorable. Something sweet. But what came out of Ryuu's mouth was, "Was I that obvious?" 

"You weren't trying to be?"

"No! I swear to you I wasn't!" 

"You came to my house just to see me, brought me flowers, told me I was beautiful, and told me you loved it when I light up and talk about music, and you really weren't trying to be obvious?"

Ryuu shook his head.

Sougo heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I actually didn't even notice till the last thing you said and I was worried I'd been oblivious."

Ryuu began to laugh. "We're disasters."

Sougo burst out with the loudest, most genuine laugh Ryuu had ever heard from him. "We really are."

After they settled down, a few minutes of silence passed between them.

"Tsunashi-san." Sougo asked, blushing once again. "Can I kiss you?"

Ryuu nodded. They leaned in towards each other. Ryuu cupped Sougo's cheek in his hand and their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Once they pulled away, Ryuu whispered something, unintelligible to Sougo at first.

"What?"

"Ryuu. Call me Ryuu."

Sougo's voice was quiet, as if saying what he was about to say would break this spell, as if it would make everything they'd said so far untrue. "I love you, Ryuu."

"I love you too, Sougo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !!  
> My twitter is [ here ](https://mobile.twitter.com/transyuki) feel free to come scream about i7 with me !!


End file.
